Trixie
Trixie, often referring to herself by the stage name "The Great and Powerful Trixie", is a unicorn pony and travelling magician who appears in Boast Busters. She visits Ponyville with her one-pony show, in which she greatly exaggerates her abilities and shows off with the addition of fireworks. She claims to have saved Hoofington from an attack of an Ursa Major, but when confronted by an Ursa Minor, she confesses that her tale was fabricated. Personality Trixie has a theatrical personality and constantly speaks dramatically in third person, often posing or setting off fireworks to complete the effect. She is extremely confident in herself, handling the main character's heckling like it was part of the show and returning to her haughty tone. However, she also showed a fair amount of courage in standing up to it in the first place, along with admitting that it was an opponent far beyond her (which was the only time she dropped her 'Great and Powerful Trixie' persona and spoke normally). Despite having these good qualities, her constant boasting and over-the-top humiliating of her hecklers alienates the other ponies, even after being shown to be powerless against the Ursa Minor. Skills While not even coming close to living up to her claims, Trixie's magic is still rather exceptional among unicorn ponies. It is not, however, as powerful as Twilight Sparkle's. Trixie's magic manifests as parlor tricks and other illusions. She also shows quite subtle control of her telekinesis with her rope trick (with Applejack) and created a whirlwind from a rainbow to incapacitate Rainbow Dash which also created a cloud and zapped her flank, which Trixie also inflicted on the ursa minor, leaving a prominent burn mark on the beast. History In Boast Busters, Trixie arrives in Ponyville, having been rumored to be 'the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria'. At her show, Trixie boasts about her great magical abilities. She then claims that she has vanquished an Ursa, an enormous bear creature that normally could never be vanquished by just one pony. Upon hearing this, only two ponies, Snips and Snails, openly believe Trixie's claims and proclaim her as the the most magical, talented, and all around most awesome pony ever. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack take Trixie's challenge to see who is better, only to be humiliated one by one. Twilight, who feared that she might lose her friends if she showed off her magic like Trixie, doesn't accept the challenge and runs off, leading Trixie to proclaim herself victorious, ending her show. When an ursa minor, which was mistaken for an ursa major, attacks Ponyville after being woken up from its sleep by Snips and Snails, Trixie tries to use her magic tricks to defeat it, but they prove useless. She then admits that she can't defeat an Ursa Major and never had, having only made the whole thing up to make herself look better around others. Twilight then used her magic to soothe the Ursa Minor to sleep, gives it a "bottle" of milk, and sends it back to its cave in the forest. Trixie was surprised to know that the monster they had faced was actually an Ursa Minor, the baby version of the Ursa Major, who went on a cranky rampage after being woken up by Snips and Snails. However, after the explanations, Trixie went back to her arrogance, saying that Twilight will never have the same power as her, and still claims herself 'Great and Powerful'. She then uses a smokescreen to hide her exit from town (but the smokescreen only lasts for a few seconds, the smoke fades and shows Trixie's back as she runs out of Ponyville). Rainbow Dash was about to go after Trixie, but Twilight stops her, certain that Trixie will someday learn her lesson about bragging. Gallery :Image gallery for Trixie : Trivia *The name Trixie (or possibly Tricksy) refers to her magic tricks, but is also a diminutive form of Beatrix. *Lauren Faust had stated that the premise of the episode Boast Busters called for a boastful unicorn character, who was originally envisioned as a male character. Writer Chris Savino came up with the current character of Trixie and her habit of speaking in the third person. *A modified version of Trixie's cutie mark (purple wand and pixie dust and yellow star) can be obtained at the end of Adventures in Ponyville. * Trixie's design and color scheme is used for four background ponies in Bridle Gossip, along with two pallette swaps. Another pony with the same design can be seen briefly near the beginning of The Return of Harmony Part 1. *Trixie is one of the few female ponies (aside from Nightmare Moon and Granny Smith) to have a single reflection in her eyes; most of the other ponies have two. *Jayson Thiessen, one of the show's directors, hinted that Trixie may return in the second season. References sv:Trixie Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Supporting characters